The Colourless King
by NiteKiD
Summary: Bringer of peace, your work is not yet over. Come to me, my King.
1. Trailer

Standing uncharacteristically rigid, with both hands stuffed into his pockets, Naruto released the hold he had on his powers. The feeling of emptiness and the icy grasp of death on their being prevented any of the exorcists and fallen angels from continuing with their respective fights. Naruto let his eyes roam the battlefield. Most of the Gremory and Sitri groups were wounded and had varying degrees of injuries on them, but nevertheless, they would survive. Turning his attention to the duo from the church, the silver haired Phenex scanned their conditions briefly. Both were alive and had no critical impairments. The worst being broken or fractured bones.

Setting his gaze on the young Nekoshou, Naruto's eyes hardened when be saw the sorry state his close friend had been in. The girl's body was riddled with injuries. Some still had remnants of light wafting from the open swathes.

Instead of giving any orders to his awaiting Peerage, who were more than ready for anything, Naruto allowed his power to rise. This action drew all who didn't already have their attention on the young Prince to halt in place. From nothing, chains became visible on the whiskered boy's form. Each chain was burly in nature with what looked to be writing inscribed on each link. The chains themselves were loosely wrapped around the boys figure, with only his neck and head showing void of the clanking restraints.

"You have made a very grave mistake," commented Naruto. "You will all pay with your lives."

Around the boy, writhing shadows peaked from the ground. Seven large silhouettes formed in different shapes befitting daemons. Three stood behind him while a pair of daemons flanked his sides. Each silhouette of inky darkness wore a crown of fire swathed in a different color. The entire spectacle was a sight to witness. Even his own Peerage stood off to the side watching their King. Only the Dark Evangel and Bishop of Chaos understood what was happening and control themselves enough to refrain from calling out to him in fear.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, may your screams of suffering be music to my ears. Burn to nothingness."

As if his short statement were the keys to whatever held the daemons back, each chain was severed and the daemons of the Underworld were set to roam free. Only one daemon remained behind him; it was the foremost of the Seven, which equated to the Prideful sin of them all, Lucifer.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of any information on my channel! ^^;

It's not a ANB ReMake chapter and I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but there has been so much to do lately. Anyway, this is just a trailer for an upcoming story I had in store. I plan on uploading another in just a bit, so look out for that also. ANB ReMake will come soon, just wait out for it. See you!


	2. THIS IS NOT THE END OF ME

Looks like this is it. I'm not abandoning my stories, but it looks like I'll have to move websites again. Lots of flamers and negative reviews/PMs... really guys? Like, usually this stuff doesn't get to me, but its cluttering my page. Every time I get an email, its just another hateful remark or comment. Some of you guys really dislike that there aren't any regular updates. It's my fault for not updating, I get it, but I have a life outside of writing too. And while it's has been a long time, I've been coming up with new ideas and writing/rewriting my stories. I also got into contact with someone for a story I had to stop, but thankfully, will get to restarting sometime soon.

[FOr those who remember the story: "Legend On Campus", that will be rewritten to fit and expand. Already have ideas on it, and have a couple of people helping me out on it.]

Anyway, while this may not make sense to anyone but me, I want a fresh start. I'm making a new profile under a new name and email. Even the stories themselves will have new names. Well... only ANB ReMake will have a different name. The others, since they haven't truly begun, will stay the same.

While there have been some good memories, and some bad, I will continue writing despite what happens. I doubt I'll be back here on FFN, but I'll be on AO3 and Quotev. Afterall... "Home is where the heart is", there will always be a new beginning, to remake.

A person that enjoys wandering. NiteKiD

 **Awakened in the Flickering Lights of Dusk**


End file.
